Bella Nocha
by StarryStarryNight
Summary: A message to my reviewers!! (Chp11)A young woman. She slips into middle-earth somehow. no, she's never heard of it. the books dont exist in my story. AND IT'S NOT MARY-SUE. dont judge, just give it a chance!! THINK ABOUT THE CHILDREN!!!
1. The Last Straw

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'.****  It's all Tolkiens. I aint that smert to create something like he did.**

**What I do own: I own Bella and Frank and the shotgun! So dont steal 'em! (yeah like anyone wood want too.**

(A/N):   Okay, this is my first story pretty much. It's gonna start out slow, but hey, you need the beginning information to get the story started. I hope you'll bear with me, It's gonna have some strong language in it, sorry, but you can't really do this chapter w/o it. Anyways, please be kind, and push that lil' review button on the bottom. The doctor said it should be clicked at least 40 times a day =D anyways, enjoy……………….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

       The sky was already full of morning light when Bella rode her junkie Camero into the driveway at 6:30. The heat was already reaching the 80's and Bella sluggardly got out of the car and slammed the rusty door behind her. She stood in front of the house gazing at. It was a sorry excuse for a house. A run-down wooden shack was what it really was. The white paint was discolored and peeling off. The windowpanes hung from their hinges and some of the windows were boarded up. A few floor boards on the porch were missing and the right railing was laying on the dirty ground in pieces. A few dried and withered bushes lay scattered around the house and behind it for miles lay the open desert. 

       Bella gave an exhausted sigh and climbed the three stairs of the porch; the last one almost breaking through when she placed her weight on it. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her house key and opened the door. A stale odor escaped as she walked into the house. It was all dark except for the dusty light that crept in through the cracks of the blinds to her left. In front of her on the couch lay a groaning lump of a figure. 

       Bella walked over to it and knelt by it, taking a pack of camels from his back pocket. She opened it taking one out and placing it between her lips. As she lighted she stood up and gave the lump a kick in the side with her heel. 

       "You daft bastard, hung-over again?" she said while taking a deep drag of her cigarette. 

       A groan escaped the lips of the lump on the couch. "Hell woman, I think I'm still drunk," he chuckled drunkenly. 

       Bella let out an angry sigh and threw her purse and keys on the cluttered kitchen table. She went over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of V8.

       "Where the hell have you been," said the drunk heatedly. 

       "Where the hell have I been?" Bella exclaimed loudly, turning around and slamming the bottle of V8 on the counter. "Where the hell have I been? I've been at my job you lazy son-of-a-bitch. You know, a place where people go to work so they can pay for food and for bills. Hell Frank, you wouldn't know what I'm talking about. Y'aint never had a job your whole miserable fucking life. And I," finally yelling, "I'm out there every fucking night singing my heart out at some shitty local bar while drunk men try to shove dollar bills down my pants and touch me with their filthy hands." Bella stared at him it furiously. The man only stared back at her in a drunken stupor. She sighed and turned back away from him. 

       "Baby," Frank said seriously, "I'm sorry, come over here and let daddy make it all better" he said as he patted his lap.

       Bella reluctantly walked towards him and sat on his lap. She wearily put her head on Franks shoulder and sighed. Frank wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her. Bella shrugged him off, the smell of stale beer and whisky began to make her stomach turn. 

       "C'mon baby, whatsa matter? You know you just want some good luvin'." 

       "Frank, I ain't in the mood. Knock it off will ya" she said.

      But Frank kept at it. He began to turn her over onto the couch and finally had her pinned against. He kept kissing her and began to run his grimy hands over her body, pinching and squeezing at her breats. Bella tried to push his hands away but they slowly made their way down to her pants. She cried out for him to stop but he slapped her and held her viciously by the neck saying she should shut her mouth if she knew what was good for her. Just as Frank was about to undo her pants and enter in she got a hand free and slugged him as hard as she possible could in the groin. Frank let out a cry of pain and tumbled off of her, clutching at his genitals. 

       "You no-good, son-of-a-bitch!" Bella cried standing up and kicking him hard in the stomach. Frank let out another cry of pain and tried to grab Bella, but Bella backed away quick and went for the shotgun on the mantel. She picked it up and cocked it, pointing it straight at Frank's forehead.

       "You get your filthy ass out of here right now goddamnit! Don't you ever touch me again or I'm calling the cops, now get out! NOW!," Bella screamed at him. 

       Frank stood up slowly with a wicked scowl on his face, hands above his head. "I hope y'know what you're doin' woman," he spat. 

       "I know damn well what I'm doin', now get the fuck of the house!" Bella exclaimed shotgun still pointed at Frank. She slowly backed up toward the kitchen table, keeping a watchful eye on Frank. Bella reached behind her slowly and picked up the keys to his Ford and threw them at him.  Frank slowly bent down and picked them up.

       "I'll be goin' fer now you stupid whore," he growled, "but I'll be back, and when I get back you better be here waiting for me. I gots some issues to work out with you. I'm not finished with you woman." He looked her up and down and went out slamming the front door behind him.

       Bella heard the rusty sound of Frank getting into his truck and drive off. She remained frozen until she couldn't hear the sound of the engine anymore and then she leaned back against the wall. Sliding down slowly she dropped the gun and began to convulse with silent sobs.  

(A/N): okay hey! I know this chapter seems very well, I dunno, not happy. But it's just the beginning. If anyone has any advice, please, tell me. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but mean criticism will be used to make a camp fire so I can make shmoes, I mean s'mores.


	2. New Life The change

**(A/N):** Howdy-ho Neighborino's! Okay, no Mid-Earth yet, but nest chapter! I SWEAR! Scouts honor!! But please read this, I'm quite proud of it. Ijust had to get the beginning started; I didn't wanna jump right into Mid-Earth yet. So bear w/ me. And please review! Puhlease!! I'm begging!!!

**Disclaimer:** I only own Bella and all her junk, I don't own nothing of Tolkeins

*************************************************

       After a few minutes Bella's sobs slowly turned into soft hiccups. Her knees were drawn up and she rested her elbows on top of them. She held her throbbing head in her thin hands and sighed. The dusty light floated about her in the dim morning light. The air was still and hung like a dead weight and felt as if it was choking her. Standing up Bella wiped the dirt off the back of her jeans. 

       Her wide eyes solemnly looked around the dark and dirty living room that attached to an equally dark and dirty kitchen. Whisky bottles strewn about, empty cigarette packs, three-day-old food, and random trash filled the room. The house stunk of dirty dishes, dirty clothes, dirty furniture, dirty everything. Bella let a sigh escape her lips as she turned from the wretched sight and walked back towards the bedroom. 

       Bella stood in the doorway and gazed at the room. It was easy to tell which side was Franks and which side was hers. Franks side of the bedroom had soiled clothes all piled up in one corner with a fly buzzing around, a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels on the night-table, cigarette butts, and a few playboys on the bed and on the floor. Bella's side contrasted greatly. Her walls were covered in beautiful art copies – posters really- by Van Gogh, Degas, and Monet. Billie Holliday, Ella Fitzgerald, James Taylor, and George Harrison also adorned her wall and other posters that caught her. In the corner was a rather nice stereo system that her parents had given her the year before at Christmas.

       She wearily sat on the edge of the bed and cursed at herself softly. Her life was such a wreck. She couldn't believe that this here was her life. She wanted to be a singer, had always wanted to be a singer, as long as she could remember. At age sixteen she thought of running off to L.A. to become discovered. But her father had always said, "Rock bottom is a college education." And that belief was firmly established inside of her as well. And though she was so eager to fulfill her dream, she waited. 

       She entered into the state college and that's where she met Frank. One night she was singing at a local club, a regular gig she had found, and after her performance he came up to her. With a flashing smile he handed her a business card stating that he was a talent scout from Los Angeles. Bella's heart skipped a beat as he led her to the bar. He fawned over her and told she had the most natural voice since he could remember. He was quick and smooth talking and within a half hour he had Bella in dreamland. He had her convinced that with her exotic looks and exotic voice that she would become an instant success. And he was right too, it just wouldn't happen with him running the show.

       Within two weeks Bella had dropped out of college and moved in with Frank in a hotel near Reno, her old beliefs shoved down by the promise of fame and fortune. But it wasn't long before Frank floundered. Truth is Frank was an alcoholic and obsessive gambler. All the money he had for his nice car and apartment came from the will of his deceased parents. One night in Vegas, Frank laid down every penny he had and lost it all. He was never one to keep a job because he always showed up late and drunk, but he always told Bella that he would be right back on top the next day – soon as those bastards down in Hollywood would give him his job back. Bella still starry-eyed believed him – for awhile anyway. But after a few months the truth sank in. But by now her parents had disowned her and she had no other place to go except to live with Frank. She started to sing at cheap night clubs and grimy bars with puke on the floor. And that's where she found herself now. Alone, in her bedroom, after a night of singing to drunks who only wanted to fuck her. 

       She looked up across the room into a mirror. Across from her stared back the sad green eyes that her mother had given her, the only bit of evidence of the Irish inside of her. She looked at her dark skin. It was naturally tan. And her hair, so dark brown it was almost black, cascaded across her back and over her shoulders in long shiny waves. She stood up and looked closer at herself. She wasn't tall, about 5'5" maybe. She was slender, and curvy – once again, thanks to her mother – and her features were sharp. She remembered what Frank had said the first time they met. He said she was exotic looking. And it was true, but the exotic fire that was once inside of her had now been extinguished.

       "I could've been somebody!" Her mind screamed. "I could've had it all! I could've had my dream!" And from deep inside a yell came raging up, up through her entire body until the pressure increased and it burst through her mouth. And there she yelled until all the frustration she had been holding in for the past 11 months came flowing out. Finally she stopped, and then it clicked. In her mind she knew what she had to do. She couldn't take living like this anymore. She was in charge of her own destiny and she was going to run away.

       Frantically Bella began to pull out every single suitcase and bag that was in the house. She flung open her closet and packed all of her clothes, her shoes, and her makeup. She took her posters off the wall, rolled them and held them with rubber bands. She drug out her suitcases and bags and filled her trunk and went in the house to take more. She was taking everything. She was going to start a new life, a new life away from here. She meddled with the sliver cross around her necks and whispered a pray, "Lord, help me escape this world. Help me start a new life." 

       She grabbed her favorite Abby Road blanket, a pillow, and some towels. She then rummaged through her dresser and took her photo albums, and all of her CD books. She then took her stereo and carefully placed in the back seat of her car. She went back inside then to give her room one more look around, to see if she had forgotten anything. She grabbed five or six books from her night-table, and then she remembered…her babies.

       She kneeled down and from under her bed she pulled out three large cases. She could never live without her babies…her guitar, violin, and banjo. The three instruments she loved the most and could play to almost perfection. With only $324 in her pocket, and her car full, she drove off towards Cali.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

       Bella had been driving for quite some time down the desert highway without passing any other cars or buildings. Bella took a deep breath letting the warm air fly through her hair; the song "Drift Away" by Dobie Grey blasting smoothly on the radio. Bella, for once in a long time, felt free and sang at the top of her lungs as she drove…

_Day after day I'm more confused  
But I look for the light through the pouring rain  
You know that's a game that I hate to lose  
I'm feelin' the strain…now ain't that a shame  
  
Oh gimme the beat boys and free my soul   
I wanna get lost in the rock and roll and drift away  
Gimme the beat boys and free my soul   
I wanna get lost in the rock and roll and drift away  
  
Beginning to think that I'm wasting time  
And I don't understand the things I do  
The world outside looks so unkind  
Now it's up to you…to carry me through  
  
 Oh gimme the beat boys and free my soul   
I wanna get lost in the rock and roll and drift away  
Gimme the beat boys and free my soul   
I wanna get lost in the rock and roll and drift away  
  
And when my mind is free  
You know a melody can move me  
And when I'm feelin' blue  
The guitars coming through to soothe me  
Thanks for the joy you've given me  
I want you to know I believe in song  
Rhythm, rhyme and harmony  
They've helped me along…they're making me strong_

_Oh gimme the beat boys and free my soul   
I wanna get lost in the rock and roll and drift away  
Gimme the beat boys and free my soul   
I wanna get lost in the rock and roll and drift away_

       As the song ended Bella smiled serenely. But as she looked ahead on the horizon it looked as if a great white light was shining. Curiously, Bella drove faster, and the closer she got the larger the light became. Finally she came right up to it and the light engulfed her. Bella's heart beat frantically and she tried to hit the breaks but the light kept pulling her car forward. The last thing that Bella remembered was quick flashes of unfamiliar people and places, and then everything went black.

*************************************

(A/N): Dun dun dun!!! Okay, after this I SWEAR that the story will take place in Middle Earth! I promise! But you all have no idea how much this story was bothering me and I had to get my ideas out and this was a perfect start to a really good story. I hope you all like it. I'm quite proud. Anyways, you're input is so incredibly welcome, and please be mature about constructive criticism. All stupid flames such as, "this story sucks buttocks!" will be used to make some schmoes! (s'mores). Anyways, please review! The doctor said I would die w/o a review. Even one would be absolutely heavenly!


	3. Middle Earth

(A/N): Hey. Guess what! We're in M.E. now! Yahoo! Finally! 

And a message to KarateElf: Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you sooo much for taking time out of your day to review my story! You are wonderful! MUAH!

Okay, now, along w/ the story…ps…I don't own anything 'cept the car and Bella.

***********************************************

       The sound of birds chirping softly entered Bella's ears. She felt the warm sunlight on her face and she opened her eyes. "Big mistake," she thought as the piercing light stung her eyes. She shut them quickly and then she opened them again, slowly this time. When her eyes finally adjusted to the light she looked around her. She was still in the driver's seat of her Camero, but the front end was crashed into a large tree; a large Maple Tree! "Maple Tree," thought Bella, "but there are no Maple Tree's in Nevada."(a/n: I could be wrong, but it just doesn't seem like they'd grow there.) But then she finally noticed all of her surroundings. She was in a small clearing surrounded by trees, deciduous trees. There was no sand, no cacti, no canyons, no anything that even remotely looked like a desert. 

       Bella's heart began to beat a thousand miles a minute. She quickly undid her seat belt and began to open a door when an arrow pointed itself an inch away from her left temple through the open window. Bella froze; she didn't dare look to see where the arrow came from. Then, a man spoke to her. He spoke in a language that Bella didn't recognize. She could speak Italian, and new a few key words in Spanish, but whatever this man was speaking, it was something she didn't understand. The man repeated what he had said, and though his voice was soft, the tone was harsh. Somehow Bella understood the he wanted to her to face him, and slowly she turned her head and looked up at him.

       Bella stared at the man. He was tall, very tall, and he had long blonde hair. His eyes were a piercing blue and they focused intently on her. His skin was smooth, and pale, and clean. But Bella could not keep her attention focused on him, her eyes kept wandering back to the arrow placed only an inch away from her eyes. 

       Bella's mind raced with so many thoughts she couldn't keep track of them all. She had no idea what was happening and the stress of this and the fear that was inside of her was beginning to take toll. The man spoke harshly to Bella again, and he seemed more impatient. 

       "Sir," Bella began, voice quivering, "Please, I don't understand what it is you want. Dinero?" Bella attempted a small bit of Spanish, but when the man made no sign of understanding her, she started to reach towards her back pocket to pull out her cash. But the man did not want this and pointed the arrow straight into Bella's forehead. Slowly Bella moved her hands up in the air she was frightened that her whole body shook. The man once again sternly commanded something, but Bella was so frustrated and scared that tears began to flow from her eyes. "Please sir, don't, don't," she whimpered.

      The man's face softened a little and he motioned with this arrow for her to get out of the car. Bella, still shaking violently, gripped the door handle and slowly opened it. She slid her legs out and slowly stood up, closing the door behind her. And then Bella noticed two other men behind the first one. Her mind had been so scattered that she didn't notice them before. She looked at them and immediately her crying stopped. She looked at their clothes and she actually had to stifle a chuckle. "I'm being robbed by Robin Hood and his Merry Men," she thought. Her mind registered at how ridiculous this was and her body began to relax. 

       The first man, sensing this also eased up a bit. He began to have a conversation with the other two. Bella had no doubt that they were discussing her. When it seemed they finally agreed on something the first man motioned that she was to follow him. Seeing no other choice Bella consented, but as she turned back she saw one of the other men beginning to look through her car. Without think Bella ran back and held her arms across the car, facing the Merry Men.

       "No." Bella stated firmly, hoping that they would get the message. Robin Hood looked at one of his Merry Men and spoke something to him. The Merry Man answered and walked over to the car standing himself in a position that looked like he was guarding the car. Bella glanced at the Merry Man and then back to Robin Hood, who nodded and motioned to her. 

       Bella walked to him, somewhat comforted about her car, and began to follow him. 

       "Where are you taking me?" Bella asked. The man looked down at her and said nothing, but the other Merry Man came up behind her pointing an arrow at her back incase she tried to escape. 

~~~~~

       After about a half an hour of walking, the leading man stopped at the edge of the woods and spoke to the other man. Bella watched both intently, hoping to understand even a small bit of what either one was saying. Soon the both looked at her and the one second in command poked her with the arrow for her to keep on walking. She followed the other one and as soon as she stepped outside of the forest a gasp escaped her lips. 

 It was Disney World! 

(j/k, it's not Disney world, it's something better….!)

       Her eyes fell upon a large city. Bella held her breath; it was one of the most beautiful places that she had ever seen. The whole city dazzled with a radiant light and waterfalls dotted the mountainous landscape. In the backdrop were forests of such great beauty and a canopy of blue hung over everything. A golden glow seemed to outline the city and to Bella it seemed to her that this was heaven. The birds chirping suddenly seemed more melodious, the smell around her seemed sweeter, and she could feel a warm, gentle breeze wrap itself around her body. She took in a deep breath and sighed. "Maybe that's what that bright light was. Maybe I'm dead," she thought. But then an arrow point was shoved in her back and she was brought back into reality as they marched upon the open field. 

       When they reached the door to the city Robin Hood spoke to the guard, another man who was dressed similarly. "Great, this must Sherwood Forest, and this is where the Merry Men hideout." She chuckled to herself as the guard let them past. 

       Robin Hood led her down a long marble hallway decorated with gold symbols and other glamorous designs. Bella marveled at the structure and overwhelming beauty of the place and for a while the turning in her stomach stopped. But it was instantly brought back when they stopped in front of two humongous marble doors. Robin Hood spoke to the guards and they glanced at Bella. Their stares made her uncomfortable and she began to play with the cross around her neck.

       As the huge doors opened Bella felt incredibly intimidated and she mumbled a Hail Mary. On the opposite end of the room there was a man sitting on a marble thrown that was shrouded in purples and gold's. Bella stopped in her tracks, her mind racing. "Is this God? Am I being judged? No, I'm not thinking straight. God doesn't send gay men after people with bows and arrows. God help me." The Merry Man gently shoved her forward and they walked towards the man, Bella mumbling prayer after prayer.

       Bella stopped however when she stood in front of him. Unable to speak, she just stood their, palms sweating, heart racing. Robin Hood stepped forward and bowed and the Merry Man did likewise. Not wanting to get in trouble Bella curtsied, tripping over herself in the process. None of the men offering to help her, but Robin Hood gave a slight grin. She stood up, her whole face turning crimson. She did not like the way these men were staring at her. She didn't like how they made her feel. Normally she would have been very forward and defiant, but something about them made her afraid, despite the fact that they were dressed quite absurdly. They were not normal, they seemed mysterious, and that's what frightened her. 

       Robin Hood and the King began a rather serious discussion, and every once in while they would glance down at her. Bella wanted to be invisible. After what seemed like forever the two men seemed to come to some sort of agreement. The King looked sternly at her and spoke. A man from the shadows stepped forward and led her away.

       He led her down yet another marble hall, just as beautiful as they other and stopped when they reached a huge wooden door painted white, gold and blue. He opened the door, letting her in and then closed the door behind her and left. She heard the sound of a key in the lock, and she spun around grasping at the door knob but it was too late. She was locked inside. 

       Bella rest her head against the door and uselessly pounded her fist against it. Sighing she turned around and saw that she had been led into a bedroom. In front of her lay the largest, and certainly the most beautiful, bed she had ever seen. To her left was a large open balcony that looked over a garden connected to a patio and a small waterfall. To her right was a large armoire made of mahogany and a small wooden door was next to it. 

       She went to the door and opened it, inside was another lovely marble room. But inside here, there was a large porcelain bath in the corner. Along side it a bench with towels, and another balcony. This one however was raised up with two steps leading to it. Obviously privacy was guaranteed. 

       "Well," Bella thought. "If I'm going to be held hostage, at least I'm being held captive in style." 

*********************************************

(A/N): Good? Or no? C'mon guys, I really need some input here. The king was obviously Elrond, and the two elves are his sons. The third elf was just some random elf. I don't know a lot about the elves, so if I mess up, PLEASE tell me so I can correct it. This is taking place in Rivendale (that's not right is it?) and before Bilbo's 111th bday. So anywhoo, help is welcomed! Mean flames will be used to make macaroni. 


	4. Explanations

**(A/N):** Hey! I'm back! I want to say thank you to all those who reviewed. I'm in heaven! I swear, I read all of yer reviews like 500 times each. I was so excited! Danceingfae, Lindriel, dragon, KarateElf, and poppy (my sis), thank you so much for reviewing. You all rock!

**Disclaimer:** I only own Bella an' da car. I don't own anything else.  

********************************************

       Bella sat on the marble balcony and let a warm wind wrap around her. It was almost dark and she had been locked in that room for hours. As she watched the last bit of sun dip behind the trees she heard the sound of key in the lock. Startled, Bella jumped up and backed away a bit. Once again butterflies returned to her stomach and her mind raced. "Oh God, they're coming for me. Should I run? No, where would I go? I could jump off the balcony, but where would that get me? It'd get me a broken leg and probably a chest full of arrows. Oh sweet Jesus. Hail Mary full of grace the Lord is…" 

       The door open and Bella's breath caught in her throat. A Merry Man walked inside with a silver tray and laid it upon her bed. He gave her a glance and then quickly left, locking the door behind him. 

       Bella walked over to the bed and took the lid off the silver tray. Bella let out a sigh of relief and the butterflies vanished. She laughed to herself. On the tray were a small loaf of bread, a hunk of cheese, an apple, and a tiny jug of wine.

       "Well at least they don't plan on starving me to death," she said as she sat down on the bed and began to eat. She ate greedily, for she was starving. She hadn't had anything to eat all day; with the exception of that V8 she had in the morning. 

       When she had finished eating she laid the tray on the floor then lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. It was dark now and from outside she could hear the soft music of a harp. She closed her eyes. The air smelled of sweet summer, and the warm breeze soon lulled Bella off to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~

       The next day Bella spent the whole day in her room once again. It went along uneventful except for the Merry Man who brought her her meals. And much to her dismay, he only brought two. To her delight, during the day, Bella had finally figured out their plumbing system, which was actually like an outhouse; an out outhouse that didn't smell.

       Bella spent the next ten days like this. Finally, on the eleventh day something happened. She was looking, listlessly, out the balcony when she heard footsteps coming, and a key in the lock. She figured it was her breakfast so she just continued to stare out at the waterfall.  

       When the door opened she heard two men enter. She turned around and one of them spoke while walking over to her and taking hold of her upper arm. He motioned with his head for her to go and he began walking towards the door, still holding onto her. 

      Bella was very confused but she had no choice but to go with them. The second man followed her with bow ready. They walked down a marble corridor and finally came into the room where she had seen the King about two weeks earlier. The two Merry Men stood her in front of the King, standing on both sides of her. They bowed and Bella once again curtsied, this time actually completing it with a bit of grace. She looked up at the King to see if this pleased him, but finding no emotion in his face she quickly looked down at the ground. 

       Then the King spoke and an ancient looking man stepped forward. He was dressed in all grey, and a long grey beard covered his face. In his hand he gripped a wooden staff and he wore an odd looking hat. His face was careworn, but his eyes seemed bright, and very wise. 

       Bella looked up at him as he walked towards her. Bella didn't know what to think. "Great," she thought. "I bet he's some ex convicted rapist, and now they're going to offer my body to him." Bella tried not to shake, and once again she began to meddle with her cross. The man came within a few inches from her and Bella glanced up slightly catching his eyes. But despite what her mind was telling her, when she looked into his eyes, her heart told her that there was no evil at all. 

       The man spoke to her. Bella didn't understand. Once again the man spoke to her. Bella shook her head to tell him that she did not comprehend. The old man then made a gesture for her to speak. Bella glanced nervously at the old man, then to the King, and then back to the old man. 

        She shifted slightly and then spoke. "Please, sir, I do not understand what you are saying to me. I don't understand. Please don't hurt me," Bella said as she kept tugging on her cross.

       The old man then appeared very thoughtful, as if searching his brain for some lost memory. After a minute he shook his head and turned to speak to the King. The King answered and the old man nodded. He let his staff fall against the King's throne and then walked back to Bella. He thought for a moment and then he reached out his arm and laid his right hand on Bella's throat. Terrified, Bella began to back away quickly, but the Merry Men grabbed her shoulder's and held her in place. She tried to struggle but they were too strong for her.

       "I'm going to die, I'm going to die!" Bella's mind screamed. Instantly tears flowed from her eyes and she lowered her head. The man then laid his left hand on Bella's forehead and began to chant. His voice was deep and powerful and it sent chills throughout Bella's body. It seemed that with each word, his voice grew louder. Soon, Bella's head began to swim, and she thought her legs would turn to rubber. All of a sudden the old man let out a final, bellowing word and Bella fell to her knees, her head throbbing, her throat aching. 

       The old man then reached out a hand. "Here, my dear. Let me help you to your feet again," he said with a hardly noticeable grin. Bella looked up quickly. Her eyes were wide and full of confusion and shock. "What…? Did he just…? Could it be…?" Her mind was cluttered, but she reached out her hand and let him pull her to her feet.

       The old man saw the amazement on her face and his eyes smiled back at her. "Now that we have broken the language barrier," he said. "We can find out who you are, and where you have come from my dear. Come, tell us your name and we shall tell you ours."

       Bella was silent for a moment. She stood gaping at everyone trying to find her voice. Finally, it seemed her vocabulary had come back to her and she answered. "My name is Bella. I…I…Where am I?" she said, her voice unsteady. 

       "You are in Rivendell," said the King. "My name is Lord Elrond, and this man whom stands in front of you is Gandalf the Grey." 

      "They're crackers," Bella thought.

      "We have some serious business to attend to now, and we need you're full cooperation." Elrond looked at her sternly. "Now, we need you to tell us where you are from and how you got here. You will tell no tales, but only the truth, if you have your best interest in mind."

       Bella opened her mouth to speak and then shut it again. "I don't know how I got her here," she thought. "He's not going to believe a single word I say." She glanced at Gandalf. He gave a smile and nodded for her to proceed. "But then again, who knows what they'll believe, they're crazy." 

       And so Bella began to tell Lord Elrond about her unhappy living conditions (she didn't go into specifics, seeing that it was her personal life and none of their business), about how she decided she was going to make a better life for herself, and how she was going to pursue her career. She told him about driving down the highway and the bright light, how she woke up in a forest, and then finally how she had ended up here in Rivendell. 

       The explanation went smoothly, every once in a while she noticed Gandalf and Elrond exchanging confused glances whenever she mentioned something like a car, or a stereo. When she finished Elrond still sat with a grim look upon his face, and stared at her. 

       "This is all very strange indeed," Elrond began. ""I have never heard of many of the things you have mentioned. But I can see you have told all that you have known, I fear." Elrond paused and thought for a moment. "We will be in need of much longer discussions, but I can see that you are weary and are in need of food, and maybe a bath." At the sound of the word bath Bella perked a little. "How wonderful to have a bath!" she thought. "I probably smell like a rotting cow." 

       "After that, we will find you more appropriate clothing to wear," said Elrond. 

       "What do you mean more appropriate?" Bella said defiantly without thinking. She looked down at herself. She had on a pair of low-rise denim flares, khaki flip-flops, and a white tank top. She wore less clothing at her job every night. This was normal. 

       "A lady should not be dressed so," stated Elrond. 

       Bella started to speak to defend herself but she was being led off by another Merry Man. As she walked off she glanced back at Gandalf and Elrond, who were deep in conversation. 

       "I'm in for quite a ride," she thought, and disappeared around a corner.

*****************************

(A/N): okay! I hope you all liked that! I figured that since Bella was from a different world than LOTR people, that even though there was a common language, English probably wasn't a language there at all. So, Gandalf had to do a little spell to break the language barrier, and well, now they can communicate. Yay! 

  If anyone has any suggestions, please offer them. I have an idea for an ending, but that's not gonna be anytime. I have sooooo much to right. It's insane how long this is gonna be so sit back and relax. We're in for the long haul! 

   Well, let me know what you think, if you review, I'll give you a hug, and if you give me mean flames, I will use them to warm my hot tub outside =) 


	5. Tidy Up

(A/N): Salut! Ca va? Anyways… first of all, I need to apologize for that last chapter; I know, it wasn't my best. In fact, it down right sucked ass. I just kinda rushed through it because, well whatever. No reason except for being lazy…bad excuse I know. 

Second of all…THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! YOU ALL ARE WONDERFUL! Seriously, I value all of y'alls input so much. The person who signed in as "ME", thank you for your review. It kinda scared me. I'm now trying really hard to not make this a Mary-Sue, which means I won't be able to update as fast - because the quicker I update, the more lazier I become, and the lazier I become, the more Mary-Sueish this will become. I'm sure you all can appreciate that. Also, if ANY bit of this starts to become really Mary-Sue, PUH-LEASE tell me. I took the Mary-Sue quiz and I had 17 points. It was that damn magically-transported-modern-day-character-into-middle-earth thing that did me in. That was a whole 10pts. Anywho, for those who wanted to know, this is taking place about 1 ½ - 2years before Bilbo's 111th birthday party.

Another thing, I know you all will be very happy to hear this…there will be absolutely no romance w/ any character! Especially Legolas. If there is any romance, which is about as likely as me changing my sex to male, it will be w/ a man! Yes, no elf or cute cuddly hobbit. No Aragorn or Boromir or Faramir etc... And it will be just a mere detail that's not important. So unimportant that I'm probably not gonna do it and I'm going to stop rambling and go on with the next chapter! Here we go……..

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing, nothing! 'Cept Bella, Laitaan, and Novcristiel (aren't those pretty names? I love 'em!)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

       After Bella turned the corner, she was led down yet another long corridor. The Merry Man who was leading her stopped half way down the hall and turned sharply to his right. Bella stopped abruptly behind him knocking into him. The Merry Man gave a sharp look back and Bella mouthed a "Sorry". He turned back around and addressed yet another Merry Man who looked like a messenger of some sorts; he was much younger then the other Merry Men.

       "MMIT's," Bella thought. "Merry Men in Training." Bella entertained herself with this thought until her guide, guard, however you looked at it, started to talk to the MMIT in yet another language she did not understand, only this language was much more elegant sounding, and very soothing to the ear. When her leader had finished speaking the MMIT hurriedly went down the long corridor. The Merry Man than seized Bella by the arm and turned down another hall to their left. 

       When they got to the end of the hall Bella realized that she had been led back to her room. The guard placed her inside and then stood guard in the open door way Bella sat on her bed and stared cautiously at her guard, puzzled upon why the door was left open and not locked like normal. But within a few minutes time a woman appeared with a wicker basket. Bella felt her jaw drop when she saw the woman. She was very tall, and her skin was as smooth and as pale as the purest ivory. Her eyes were diamond blue, and her lips were the perfect rouge. Her long golden hair fell in waves down her back and flowers adorned it. She wore a long, white gown that seemed to glitter in the light, and it was embroidered in gold designs. It also appeared as if the woman glowed with a radiant light. 

       Bella immediately felt ugly and shifted uncomfortably on the bed. This woman was gorgeous. The woman walked up to Bella and placed the basket on the bed next to her.

       "Stand up," the woman commanded. "My name is Laitaan. I am here to measure you so I can make you more appropriate garments. Now please, stand." Her voice was hard, and she didn't bother to look at Bella. Instead, Laitaan went to her basket and pulled out measuring tape, paper, and a pen of some sort. "Come, come, I don't have all day," she said quickly. Despite the tone of her voice, the sound of it was quite melodic, and soft to Bella's ears.

       Bella stood up feeling awkward. "Step forward," Laitaan commanded. "Now, hold your arms out straight. Good. Now don't move." While Laitaan was measuring Bella, a line of MMIT's came in carrying steaming buckets of water and filled her tub. Bella watched them as they silently worked. She began to notice similar qualities in everyone she saw here. They all seemed to have a faint glow to them. They all seemed so, angelic-like in a way. They moved with ideal grace and all of their voices sounded like music. 

       "Inhale," said Laitaan. Bella inhaled nervously as Laitaan measured her bust. "Okay, exhale." Bella did and moved around embarrassedly. She felt so inferior and she felt her face flush a little. Soon Laitaan was done and another maid entered the room. She was just as beautiful as Laitaan. Her hair was long and amber colored and shined like the sun. Her skin was a tad darker, but flawless just the same. She wore a gown of soft purple with a sliver tie around her waist and silver embroidery along the edges. 

       She walked up gracefully to them. Laitaan and the maid exchanged kind glances, and then Laitaan looked back at Bella. "You will have some new garments by this lunch this afternoon," she said, and turned and walked out the door. 

       The new maid stood in front of Bella and inspected her. "I am sent here to be your maid*,"she said. "I will instruct you and be your guide during your stay here in Rivendell. My name is Novcristiel." 

       "You're name is beautiful," she said. "I'm Bella." Her voice was low and quiet. 

       "Well, now that introductions are over please disrobe. Your bath is ready." 

       Bella's mind stirred. "You mean you just want me to undress right here? The door is open." Bella stammered. 

       "Well I did not mean for you to do it right there, I meant for you to in the washroom. Now hurry, Lord Elrond is expecting you," Novcristiel replied and made her way into the bathroom. Bella followed warily in making her way to the back corner of the room. Novcristiel took a bench and brought it to the door and sat down. 

       Bella slowly undid her belt and slid her flip-flops off. "Is it really necessary for you to be here?" she asked. "I know how to bathe on my own."

       "Oh really now, don't be a problem. Hurry while the water is still hot," replied Novcristiel. But she turned her head and looked out the door into the bedroom; she was not intent on watching Bella in the first place.

       Bella then quickly took off her clothes and slipped into the tub. The water was hot and steamy and had a lavender aroma floating about it; it was wonderful. Bella sighed and leaned back, letting her hair get completely wet. She hadn't felt so wonderful in a long time and she let herself relax. But she wasn't able to relax for long until Novcristiel was nagging her again to hurry.

       When Bella finished she looked about everywhere for a towel. "Excuse me, Novcristiel," Bella said weakly. "But, I cannot seem to find a towel."

       Novcristiel stood up and went to a cupboard on the right corner of the room. She walked over to the tub and held it up between her and Bella. Bella quickly got out and wrapped herself in the towel, all the time feeling ugly compared to Novcristiel. "I must look like Janet Reno compared to her," thought Bella. 

       "I'm afraid your clothes are not finished and so you must slip back into your former apparel. I beg you to wear this robe, however, to make your appearance more suitable," Novcristiel said taking a robe from the armoire. She handed the robe to Bella and left into the bedroom so she could change. 

       Bella wrapped her hair into the towel so it could dry and then slipped back into her jeans and tank top. She picked up the robe and put it on. It fell to the ground and was soft to the touch. It was a forest green color with simple gold designs around the sleeves. It was nice, but no where near as glamorous as the other two ladies clothes. 

       When she had finished dressing she took her hair out of the towel and let it fall damp upon her shoulders. She walked out of the bathroom just as Laitaan was entering with a dress. 

       "I made this one quick so that you could be more presentable at your meeting with Lord Elrond this afternoon. You shall receive more tomorrow," Laitaan said handing Bella the gown. She turned back to Novcristiel and spoke something Bella didn't understand. They smiled and Laitaan then turned and left the room. 

       "Now hurry and get dressed girl, and bring the robe back to me since you will not be needing it at the moment," said Novcristiel. Bella took the robe off and handed it to Novcristiel; she then took her dress into the bathroom and put it on. 

       The dress fell to the floor covering her feet. The skirt was a heather blue of soft material. The top cut down low in a square-cut, and the sleeves were long and white. What appeared to be a black corset, Bella didn't know, was at her upper waist and tied at the bottom of it (okay, think Briar Rose aka sleeping beauty sort of dress. It's pretty plain.). 

       She walked over to the mirror on the right wall and looked at her self. She twirled around feeling like a little girl playing dress up. Even though the dress was much plainer, and a lot more conservative than what she normally wore, she loved it. In the midst of her twirling Novcristiel came in and interrupted. 

       "Will you quit twisting about like a silly child," she snapped. "We've got to fix your hair before your meeting with Lord Elrond. Come now." Bella could feel her face turn bright and she quickly covered her face with her hands and she followed Novcristiel out the bedroom. She began to mentally beat herself up. "Oh God," she thought. "I've gone and made a fool of myself; acting like a three-year-old. I'm so retarded." 

       Novcristiel led Bella into a very warm and sunny room with ivy hanging about. Bella's hair began to dry rather quickly upon entering the room and within five minuets it was completely dry. Amazed, Bella tousled with her hair to see if it really was dry. 

       "Sit down," commanded Novcristiel. Bella did as she was told and Novcristiel came up behind her with a jar. She took of the lid and placed it on a table next to her. A gentle aroma of honey wafted through the air, intensifying the summer feeling to the room. Novcristiel took a goop of the mixture in the jar and rubbed it together, covering her palms and fingers with it. She then ran her fingers through Bella's hair. When she was finished, Bella's hair was smooth, and it shined like the hair in Herbal Essences commercials. Novcristiel went to a basin and rinsed her hands off. She then grabbed a piece of blue string and took partial bits of Bella's hair from the sides and tied them in a small, half pony-tail. 

      "There," she said when she had finished. "You're presentable. Now, it's time for your meeting with Lord Elrond. Follow me." Bella got up quickly and followed Novcristiel through the winding hallways. They finally reached the end of a hallway and walked under a huge archway into a large room with a table. There, at the head of the table, sat Lord Elrond, waiting for her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

*maid= I don't mean Novcristiel to be a maid like a servant. She's there to wait on her and to keep an eye on her since Bella isn't trusted. C'mon, would you trust a complete stranger that dropped in w/ something like a car? Especially if machines weren't invented yet? Didn't think so.

Anyways...dull chapter. I might write more tonight. I would've written more in this chapter but I really didn't want to make it a looooooooooooong chapter. Well, anyways. Review and I love you. Mean reviews will be used to burn my AP Biology book. 


	6. Elves?

A/N): howdy. Many thanks for the reviews everyone! Yes, Bella is Italian, and I can't remember who said this, but yes, I do need to not write so slow, content wise. Sorry, it's just habit. I always write about minor details, I'll attempt to work on that. I think I've already lost some reviewers (cuz they think its mary-sue, but it aint) but I've picked up some new ones as well. It balances out. Yay! So anyways….next chapter.

p.s. REVIEW!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I own Bella, Laitaan, and Novcristiel. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

       Novcristiel led Bella into a large dinning room and led her to an end of the table. Lord Elrond was seated at the opposite end with Gandalf at his right. Two guards were placed on either side of Bella as she sat down across from Elrond. A plate was placed in front of her and a wine goblet was placed as well. Bella wasn't quite sure what the food was - it looked like some sort of meat soaked in a red sauce – but whatever it was, it smelled delicious. Bella's mouth began to water and she noticed how hungry she was; she hadn't eaten since the night before. As she was about to pick up her fork, Lord Elrond spoke.

       "Now that you are cleaned and properly dressed -" Bella started to object again but shut her mouth when she saw the warning on Gandalf's face. ", we can continue our business. I have many questions which are need of an answer. Once again I pray that you answer them truthfully."

       "I'll do my best, sir," said Bella. "But if you're going to be asking me questions I should be able to ask you some as well. I think that that is only fair."

       Elrond fell silent for a moment and then answered. "Very well." He paused. "Now, my dear, I have heard how you have come here, and it is all very strange to me - and I can see that it is all very strange to you as well – But, where do you come from?"

       "I come from Nevada," Bella replied. 

       Elrond shook his head. "I have not heard of this place. What region is it in?"

       "It's in America. The good ol' U.S. of A.," Bella answered back.       

       Again Elrond looked confused. "I am sorry, my dear, but I have never heard of this America either. Where is it?"

        "It's on earth," Bella replied incredulously. "You know, earth, the big round thing floating in outer space that circles the sun. The place every living creature lives on." 'Are these people completely insane?' Bella thought. "America is the most power country in the entire world and you're telling me you've never heard of it before."

       "No," Elrond replied. 

       Bella rolled her eyes in exasperation. "You're kidding with me right? You have really got to be kidding me."

       "This is not a joke I'm afraid," said Gandalf.

       "Sweet Jesus," Bella exclaimed. "Where am I then?"

       "You are in Rivendell," said Elrond.

       "Well no-shit Sherlock! Where the hell is Rivendell located at?"

       "In Middle-Earth milady," Gandalf said quietly. 'Middle-Earth?! Where the fuck is Middle-Earth at?' Bella's mind screamed.

       "There is no need for raised voices," Elrond said.

       "No need?" shouted Bella as she finally let our all her frustrations. "I've been dropped off into a strange place that I have never even seen, only to be kidnapped by Robin Hood and his Merry Men, and brought to some unknown palace. And then, I was locked inside a room for ten days, denied all communication from any living things except the guard, swell company he makes, and given only two inadequate meals a day! Next, my personal style is insulted from people who have no style, I am forced to have a babysitter who watches me while I bathe, perverts, and then I am dragged in here to face two crazy old men who have never even heard of America, who tell me, 'hey! This isn't earth! This is _Middle_-Earth! Surprise!' I have no idea where I am, I'm scared shitless, and I want to go home and you're telling me that there is no need for raised voices? Well I'm sorry, but I feel the need to raise my voice." Bella finally finished, her voice quivering as she said the last words. She sat back down in her chair and placed her elbows on the table, she put her head in her hands and tried not to cry; her outburst had worn her out.

       Lord Elrond and Gandalf were silent for a moment. Then Bella felt a warm hand on her shoulder; she didn't bother to look up. "We did not mean to upset you," said Gandalf softly. "I understand that this is quite a shock for you my dear. But please, we must finish our business. The sooner we know more, the sooner we can begin to look for a way for you to return home; wherever that may be."

       Bella let out a small hiccup and wiped her face. "Alright," she said. "Let's just get this over with." 

       With that Gandalf walked back to his seat and nodded for Elrond to continue. "Now," Elrond started, "About this machine that you were found in."

       "I believe it's my turn to ask a question," Bella interrupted. 

       "Yes, indeed. Go ahead."

       "That machine that I was found in, that's my car. All of my belongings are in it. What's going to happen to it?" Bella asked.

       "I know not yet. My sons have gone through this "car" of yours and have reported some devilry-"

       "You went through my car!" Bella exclaimed.

       "Please, milady, do not get upset again," said Elrond. "We went through to see if we could find any clues to show us who you are. Elrohir, my son, has reported that it is some sort of metal animal. He looked inside to where you were found seated and he noticed a key. He turned the key and the animal viciously growled at him. He immediately turned the key back and it fell silent. Now, how is this?"

       "He turned the key to the ignition. When you turn the key the car is started. It is not an animal. It's a machine; a man-made mode of transportation. It is not harmful." Bella couldn't believe that they have never heard of cars before. At first she thought they were joking, but as she studied them she realized that they were serious as a heart attack.

       "That may be," said Elrond, "But you can never be too careful. Also, among your things we found drawings of people. They looked real, as if their souls were captured into the paper. Are you a sorceress of some kind?"

       "No!" Bella exclaimed. "I am not a witch! Those are not drawings; they're photographs, taken with a camera, a device to take photographs with. It's an electronic tool!"

       "Again I have never heard of these strange things. Are they created by man or by Elf?" Elrond asked. 

        "Elf?" said Bella raising her eyebrows. "They're made by man. Elves aren't real, they're make-believe; only fairytales." 

       Lord Elrond looked offended. "My dear, I believe you are mistaken. I am an Elf, and I assure you I am no fairytale." 

       Bella then noticed the points on his ears. She then remembered all of the Merry Men, and Laitaan and Novcristiel having pointy ears as well. 'This is absurd,' thought Bella. 'This really cannot be.'

       "Bu…but elves are short and...and…chubby and they make cookies and toys! They're not regal and beautiful…" she said.

       Elrond was appalled. "I am quite certain that Elves are not short and fat. And neither do we make cookies nor toys. I will not tolerate such insults."

       "I apologize, but from where I come from, that's what elves do. I mean in stories, that's what elves do. Elves do no exist. No, they do not. Not real." Bella kept denying this fact to herself, but despite her best efforts she was forced to believe them; she had no other choice. 

       Bella laid her head on the table. "God…I'm going insane," She murmured to herself.

      "Again, I assure you that I do exist and that I am quite real. I am just as real as you," said Elrond. "We both are coming across strange to one another, and we are just going to have to trust each other until these matters become clear."

       Bella thought this over, it was reasonable, she could think of no better solution; she was just going to have to trust them. 

       "Alright," said Bella. 

       "Now that that is settled, please eat your lunch; you look fatigued. We will continue our council when you are finished," said Gandalf. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

       While Bella was eating Gandalf and Elrond went to a corner to discuss Bella.

       "I have not come across anyone like her in all my days," Elrond said.

       "Yes," said Gandalf. ", she is a wonder. The things she speaks of are not even in my knowledge. I believe that she is from a different world; as if she fell into a wrinkle of time."

       "We must be wary," Elrond advised.

       "I do believe she is harmless," Gandalf replied. "She is mortal, of the species of man. In her world man may have come quite a ways; I do not think we should mistake knowledge for sorcery."

       "Still, caution is necessary. The metal animal, or "car", in which she speaks of, I think it must be destroyed. From what Elrohir has reported I do not trust that metal beast nor the contents inside. It could be a weapon created by the dark lord; strange powers are lurking about these days."

       Gandalf was thoughtful for a moment. "I will go and inspect this metal beast this evening. I will see if I find any harm." He paused. "Let the girl go until tomorrow where we shall continue our council. I will try and speak with her this afternoon and find out what I can. I believe the interrogation intimidates her. A one-on-one tactic in friendlier settings may work better."

       Elrond stared at the girl who quietly ate. "Alright," he began. "I have faith in you my old friend. But be careful."

       Gandalf gave a wry smile. "As always," he replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

       When Gandalf and Elrond finished their discussion they walked back over to Bella who was just finishing her meal. 

       "I hope you enjoyed your lunch," Gandalf smiled. 

       "Very much so," Bella said quietly. She picked up her napkin off her lap and wiped her mouth with it.

       "I'm afraid that we're going to have to finish our council tomorrow," Elrond informed. "Gandalf here will show you around since it seems that you shall be with us for quite awhile. Good afternoon." Elrond nodded towards Gandalf and Bella and then turned and made his way out of the room.

       "Now my dear," Gandalf said pleasantly. "Are you ready for a tour?"

       Bella gave a slight smile and nodded. 'He seems nice, but they always do. Don't trust him Bella, don't trust him!' her mind warned. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(A/N): okay, how was that? I hope y'all liked it. Please review; I'll buy you all jaguars if you do. Once again, mean or negative flames will be used to warm my hot tub outside. 


	7. Discussions

**(A/N):** HEY! I'm back! Hope you liked the last chapter.

**MAJOR SIDE NOTE:** Guess what. I _finally_ finished the LOTR trilogy last night(took me two years b/c I go back a re-read and analyze parts I like and then I cant read it during school cuz that's all I will want to do, but I finally did red it during school season and finished it. Yay!). Dear me! It's so sad! I didn't want them to leave, and I didn't want the Fellowship to break, and I didn't want Gandalf and Frodo to go bye-bye! I hate goodbyes, they're always so sad…and…and…anyways. I'm done.

**Back On Track…**Okay, my mind knows where it's going w/ the story, it just need some gas to get it to those places. So if any one has any ideas, bring 'em on! And if I like yer idea and use it, I'll give you credit. Also, if anyone has any ideas for songs to sing in her, offer those suggestions too. Right now all I can think of is Beatles songs, I dunno why. I usually have a song for everything. Oh well, usually when I find myself in trouble I Let It Be.

*Buh-dum ching!* yeah, that was bad. Slap me. 

**Notes: **YES! I have a groupie now!! I'm so excited!!!****

 Bex: thank you for pointing that out to be about using stuff like, "Okay" etc... W/ elves. I didn't even realize it. 

Me: yer fine, I used to sign in as "me" all the time. 

Allie: thank you!!

Lindriel, Silent Echoes, Danceingfae, Spunk-Hyper-Girl, Cassie-bear01, Bex, Me, scichan hirameki, skylark, mAgIcHaRm, Allie,and Piama…Thank you all very much for your reviews! I love you all! You all rock! 

*Also, you all get to VOTE at the end of this chapter. Yahoo! You do have a voice! 

So, here's the next chapter (WARNING: no where near my best.)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Now my dear," Gandalf said pleasantly. "Are you ready for a tour?"

Bella smiled and nodded her head. She quickly got herself up out of the chair and followed him out the dinning room. 

Gandalf led her through winding hallways until they finally reached the end of a way leading into a magnificent garden. A huge waterfall flowed to their left and the stream rolled gently in front of them. A little to their right a charming wooden bridge led over the water into the larger part of the garden; green ivy wrapped around the railings of it. Large trees full of fruits and flowers grew everywhere and the sun shone brilliantly through the leaves casting dancing shadows everywhere. Flowers that Bella had never even seen before bloomed in abundance along the pathways. The sun shining above seemed to enthrone the entire garden with a golden glow, and everything become warm a cheery. Bella took in a deep breath. The air was calm and soothing, and smelled like summer. Her surroundings eased her worried mind and she let herself relax. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said Gandalf.

"It's breathtaking," Bella replied, her eyes darting from one beautiful sight to the next.

Gandalf smiled, "I thought you would like it my dear. If you don't mind, would you like to begin our tour of the garden?"

Bella smiled, and they crossed over the wooden bridge to the other side and took a well-beaten trial that led to the left under a canopy of tree limbs. They walked in silence for a few moments and then Gandalf spoke up.

"Now, I understand that you must not come from this world, as we have established." Bella rolled her eyes, 'No, really?' she thought. Gandalf didn't notice and kept on talking. "I assume that you would very much like to return to your world, but in order to do so, I need to know much more information concerning where you come from. I also would like to know a bit more about you."

Bella was silent for a moment and she stopped walking. Her head fought with her heart. 'We can't trust him,' her brain said. 'But I feel that he is purely harmless,' replied her heart. 'They always seem harmless, right up until they kill you,' argued her brain. 'Don't be ridiculous. I always feel jumpy when I'm around untrustworthy people. I feel for sure that he is fine,' her heart answered. Finally Bella made up her mind once and for all that if these people were going to hurt her, they would've done it a long time ago.

"Sure," she said finally. "What would you like to know?"

"Tell me about the world you come from. Is it similar to ours in any way?" Gandalf asked.

"Well," Bella began. "This is kinda tough. There's so many things to talk about. Well first of all its round. I'm assuming yours is too." Gandalf nodded. "And well, it's really big. There are many countries and continents and we have a lot of oceans. I live in a country called America, it's the most powerful country in the world, go us! America has 50 states; I live in Nevada, about forty minutes from Las Vegas." Bella stopped and looked questioningly at Gandalf.

"Go on," Gandalf said. "What about the state of your world. What races succeed there?"

"Well, for one thing, it's not as clean and as fresh as this place. My world is polluted beyond belief. Cars, trains, factories, thoughtless people; they're all trashing it. We have this thing called global warming. It's crazy, I read, in Time magazine a couple months ago, that if things keep going as bad as they are now, in the next fifty years, Indiana will be a coast line.*" Bella stopped. "Oh, I forgot, you don't know where Indiana is." Bella crouched down and drew a rough figure of the United States in the dirt with her finger. 

"See now here is Indiana," Bella pointed out. "And since all the ice is melting on our planet, the water down here in Florida, will cover all of this land and coast line with Indiana. It's completely insane." 

"What do you mean by the ice melting? How is this?" asked Gandalf.

"All of the pollution caused by cars and such are hurting the ozone layer and…" 

"Ozone layer?" Gandalf interrupted. 

"Yeah, the thing that protects a planet from shriveling up and burning. Anyways, pollution is causing holes in the ozone layer, and the suns rays come through more and it's heating up the earth." Bella explained. "But don't get me wrong. Earth has to be one of the most beautiful places that exist. I've been to Italy, a country across the ocean, and it's heavenly. I can tell you more later; I could go on forever about it."

"So this car of yours, it _is_ a bad thing?" asked Gandalf.

"Yes, and no," Bella replied. "They get you to your destination a lot faster than walking or using a horse. Most cars are capable of going 120 m/hr, but most people don't go near that fast. The only reason they are bad is because there are so many of them," Bella paused. "Will I be able to go see my car sometime soon? I would like to have my things back."

"I am sure that that can be arranged," replied Gandalf. "We could use you to explain the contents of it. Now, what of the inhabitants of your world? I know there are not Elves in existence there, but what of Hobbits, and foul things such as Orcs and trolls?"

"Hobbits and Orcs?" said Bella confused. "We don't have any of those. All's we have is people. We have different races of people, like white, Native American, black, Asian, and Latino. But that just deals with skin color, language and their heritage. I've heard of trolls but they're also make-believe where I come from. I've never heard of Orcs and Hobbits, what are they?"

"Orcs are cruel, monstrous creatures. They are foul and murderous. They used to be Elves until a long time ago, they were bent and mutilated until they came to their present state, **" replied Gandalf. "Hobbits, on the other hand, are quite different. They're a very humble folk, quite pleasant. They're mortal, but usually live longer than the race of man. They're not very tall, to a stranger's eye they look like mere children."

"Oh, well we have those, 'cept we call them midgets, and it's a genetic disorder, not a species," said Bella. "I'd like to see them."

"Perhaps you will someday," said Gandalf thoughtfully. They walked along in the garden for a few moments in silence. "I find all the information you have told me very helpful, and interesting none the least. But, I still do not know more about you personally. What of your life, your family, and the career you mentioned this morning?"

"Well, I'm really not that interesting," said Bella shrugging. 

Gandalf laughed, "My dear you are far from uninteresting. You have to be one of the most curious beings I have met in many years. I could learn a lot from you."

Bella smiled. "Alright, if you really wanna know about me I'll tell ya, but trust me, I'm normal, nothing special," Bella fell quiet and then spoke again. "Well, I lived in the same state all my life. I went to the same school all my life, went to the same High School as all my friends, and I went to the same college…"

"High School and college? What are these places?" asked Gandalf.

"They're places you go to learn. Don't you have those here?" Gandalf shook his head and Bella stared at him in disbelief. "That's crazy. You don't teach your children here?"

"Children learn the trade of their parents. Parents teach their children survivor skills and knowledge," said Gandalf.

"You mean they don't learn math, or science, or English?" said Bella.

"They have no need for these things," replied Gandalf. 

"But how are they going to get a job when they're older?"

"They take on the job of their parents," said Gandalf.

"That's insane. I'd hate to take on the job of my parents. My father owns his own Italian restaurant- very dull work. My mother helps out with the business. I screwed up what I wanted to be. I tried to take the easy way out – It didn't work. I started living in a rundown shack, and I worked all night long, and didn't make a lot of money," Bella stopped talking and sighed. "I finally got tired of it, I was going to start my life over again and become a singer, but then – but then I ended up here," Bella's shoulders slumped and she sat down on a bench that was on the side of the path. She could feel the cool marble through her dress, and the sunlight shined warm on her back. Gandalf sat down beside her.

"Do not get upset my dear," said Gandalf comfortingly. "All things happen for a reason*. Maybe you were not meant to go on with the life you were leading. At any rate, you can start a new life here, as long as you remain. You shall always be welcome. Also, do not give up your dream just because you are no longer I familiar settings. I desire very much to hear you sing, a song from your world."

"Oh no, I couldn't, I mean, you wouldn't want to," Bella said blushing. She usually was never shy about her voice, but Gandalf was truly interested in her voice. When most people asked her to sing they never really paid much attention.

"Come on my dear, there is no need to be shy."

"Alright, I guess. Let me think of a song," Bella searched her brain for a song, and then she remembered her favorite. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high,   
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby. _

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue,   
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly.  
Birds fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, oh why can't I?_

_Someday I'll wake and rub my eyes_

_And in that land beyond the skies you'll find me_

_I'll be a laughing daffodil_

_And leave the silly cares that fill my mind_

_Be-hind, me_

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue,   
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true._

_If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?_

Her smoky voice let out the last note sweetly and she closed her eyes; it felt good to sing again, it made her feel free. She opened her eyes and looked expectantly at Gandalf. 

Gandalf smiled, "That was beautiful my dear- A lovely voice and a very lovely song. Come; let me show you the rest of the garden."

Bella let Gandalf help her to her feet and for the rest of the afternoon Gandalf pointed out flowers and trees that were strange to Bella and explained them to her, pointing out their qualities and beauty. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(A/N): okay, I know that wasn't my best. Please don't stop reading though! Sorry this took soooooo long to post and for lack of quality. But my teachers decided it would be fun to give a huge shit load of homework this week, and plus I had final tryouts for our second semester play. We're doin' Jesus Christ Superstar, and we don't have enough guys w/ decent voices, so three parts are gonna be changed to girls: Judas, Pilot, and Simon. And I'm gonna get one of those (wahoo! I'm gonna be a guy!). I wanna be Simon or Judas *fingers cross*. Pray for me! I find out Monday morning. Ack, such a long wait! I'm gonna piss my pants or something (not really). Anyways, I'm going. 

* Yes, that global warming thing, I did read for a fact, but I cant remember where I read it. 

* And is that how the Orcs were formed? I think that's right. I'm not sure. 

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**

Vote time:

All in favor of Killing the Car say Aye!

All in favor of keeping the Car say Aye!

Actually, don't say Aye, just tell me "Kill car" or "Keep car"


	8. Investigate

**(A/N):** hey everyone. I can tell no one liked my last chapter. I didn't get many reviews. I'm sorry everyone. I'm lacking content majorly. I don't know what's wrong with me. 

Anyways, **_I AM SO SORRY_** for not being able to update in forever. My computer passed away and deleted this chapter and we had to buy a new computer. And so this chapter is second time written. Second time written's are never as good as the first but I hope you like it anways.

**when Gandalf said this: "All things happen for a reason*. Maybe you were not meant to go on with the life you were leading." It doesn't mean he's hinting at anything. He's just being comforting. No, she's not going to be some grand warrior that gets rid of the ring and kicks major orc ass and saves the entire universe, and then still look stunning through it all. Nu-uh. Ain't gonna happen...not in my story. =)

**_REVIEW! _**_Please =)_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

It was late afternoon when Bella and Gandalf finished their walk in the garden. Gandalf showed Bella to a great hall furnished with paintings and statues where they there met Novcristiel sitting on a burgundy-furnished couch reading. The fading sunlight poured through the open windows and doorways, gently filling the room with a lazy summer light. The sunlight shimmered off of Novcristiel's hair, and the gold embroidery on her dress. When Novcristiel noticed Bella and Gandalf, she put down her book and stood up, smoothing the wrinkles out of her skirt. 

"Sir, Milady," Novcristiel said bowing her head to each as she spoke their name. Gandalf gave a slight nod back. Bella didn't; she didn't like Novcristiel. 

"I trust you have had a pleasant afternoon walk," she said.

"Quite pleasant," smiled Gandalf. "It was a very lovely afternoon." Bella smiled in agreement. "Now, Novcristiel, would you mind escorting Bella to her chambers so that she may freshen up before her dinner tonight?"

"Of course master Gandalf, as you wish," Novcristiel said and made her way toward to door.

"I shall see you tomorrow my dear," Gandalf said bowing his head slightly towards Bella. Bella nodded her head in return and turned to follow Novcristiel.

After Bella had been led out of sight Gandalf went immediately to seek council with Lord Elrond.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Interesting," said Elrond when Gandalf had finished telling him about the conversation he had with Bella.

"You must agree that she is harmless. She's just a mere girl," said Gandalf.

Elrond was silent for an instant. "I believe that whatever powers she is capable of are of no use to her here in this world. It is hard to believe that she has fallen through a fracture in time; but long have I lived and many unbelievable things have I seen. And such is the state of the world today, with all the mystical happenings and strange folk going about."

"Then you agree that she is to stay here, for she knows no practices of the men of Gondor or Rohan. She would sorely stick out among them; under the guidance of the Elves she should remain. Perhaps I could watch over her from time to time myself. It's been a long time since I've had a pupil, and I could show her the land for am I not called the Gray Pilgrim?" said Gandalf.

"I consent to her staying here as long as necessary, even if necessary means her entire life, unless you have found a way for her to return to her world," said Elrond. Gandalf shook his head to say that he had found none. "As to watching her, if you want to take on the responsibility that is your own doing. You have my consent on that as well. A watchful eye such as yours shall be helpful for I care not to make her my responsibility. Now, about this "car" of hers, it must be looked on immediately."

"Of course my dear friend, I plan to take leave and investigate as soon as our council has ended," replied Gandalf.

"Very well," said Elrond. "You have my leave to go."

Gandalf bowed to him and Elrond bowed back. Gandalf turned to walk out the chamber door when Elrond spoke again to him.

"Be careful," he said.

Gandalf gave a wry smile and said, "As always." And then he was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was dusk by the time the guard had shown Gandalf to the car. The pale blue moon was rising over the tops of the trees and a faint, cool breeze was blowing. Fireflies danced about to the tune of the cricket's song and the damp smell of the grass and dirt underfoot was pleasant. The guard lit a torch from his lantern and stuck it in the ground next to Bella's car. 

Gandalf slowly walked up the large metal craft and inspected the driver's door. He grabbed the cool steel handle and hesitantly pulled on it. Seeing that it opened, he slowly pushed the rusty door all the way open and poked his head inside the car. He pulled his staff inside with him lighting the inside of the car. 

Gandalf looked around the steering wheel to where Elrohir had said the key was. He placed his hand on the key and turned it to the left. That not working Gandalf slowly turned the key to the right a notch and the headlights came on and a buzz from the radio was heard. 

Gandalf's stomach gave a quick jump. A noise started to beep every second and the static that filled the car hurt his ears. 

"What a dreadful noise," he said annoyed. He then turned the key to the right all the way and a loud roar came from the car and it gave a light shudder and then hummed quietly. Startled by the sudden noise Gandalf backed out of the car and stared at it questioningly. 

"Horrible," Gandalf said crinkling his nose as a disgusting smell came to him. He walked to the back of the humming car and out of the back, through a pipe, came a slight, dusty smoke. The smoke choked Gandalf and hurt his lungs to breath (a/n: come on, exhaust is wretched). He walked back to the front, reached in, and turned the key back to the left, shutting the car off. Gandalf pulled his head back out and noticed that the polluted air coming from the car had ceased. 

Wandering around to the opposite side of the car, Gandalf opened the back passenger door. He reached and pulled out what he thought to be a roll of manuscripts. He looked at the rubber band binding the paper and tugged slightly on it. Seeing that it was flexible he pulled harder and took it off of the papers. He unrolled them letting a few drop to the ground. He set down the ones in his hand on the seat of the car and bent down to pick the fallen ones up. 

He picked up the one on top and held it in front of him. On the paper was a man in dark clothing wearing a white hat leaning a woman in a white dress back and kissing her. Under the photograph was the title, in a language Gandalf did not understand, "Kissing the War Goodbye*." But what seemed strange to Gandalf was that the people on the paper looked real; far too real to be a painting. And even stranger, the people and the background were not colors of normal people. Instead they were shades of grey, white, and black. 

"Is her world really as drab as she says?" thought Gandalf, his mind in a state of wonderment. "A world without color. How dreadful. Is this what the rule of mankind has to offer? And how has it come to this?"

But then Gandalf looked down and in a state of great confusion hastily picked up another poster that was on the ground. Bright, lively colors danced off the page and sang to Gandalf's eyes*. 

"But what is this?" asked Gandalf aloud. "Then her world is not all grey and dreary." Gandalf quickly looked back and forth between the two posters. He then leafed through the rest of the posters. Some were colored, others black and white, and still others looked like the people themselves were sucked into the paper. 

After Gandalf had finished with the posters he rolled them back up and placed them on the shelf behind the seat. He nudged around many things in which he had never seen. A hard thing with knobs and buttons was there, made out of a material he had never seen before. A long black tail protruded from the back of it. 

A few familiar things Gandalf found in the car. First he found a blanket, with a pattern of four men walking across a road of some sort. Next he found a couple books scattered at the bottom and underneath the seats. Pulling them out he opened them but to his dismay he could not read the writing.

"I shall take these with me," Gandalf thought. "It may do her a comfort to see something familiar and of her own." Gandalf took three books and put them in a pocket inside of his cloak. He grabbed the blanket and draped it over his arm.

It was dark now and the smell of night was everywhere. A hint of pink lay just above the trees in the west and a nightingale sang out. Gandalf walked away from the car with his staff brightly lit casting an eerie light upon the ground. A few tire tracks were in the ground behind Bella's car, but no trees other then the one that was imbedded in the front of the car were damaged. There were no signs of her car entering through the trees – there wouldn't have been room anyhow, the trees growing so closely together. Gandalf searched the area for another quarter of an hour but saw no signs to alleviate this mystery. 

Finally Gandalf walked up to the guard and spoke. "Let us away now. My business here is finished for the moment."

And off Gandalf went, following the guard into the woods back to Rivendell.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

(A/N):Okay, yay! I'm done, and it's finally posted. I've done my part, now purty please do yers….REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I'll buy you all ponies if you do!

All mean flames will go to the homeless so they can be warm!

*First picture is obviously called "Kissing the War Goodbye" and the second is "Colour Studies" by Wassily Kandinsky. 

You can see both at Art.com


	9. Dinner

**(A/N): **

Silent Echoes- Yes thank you for mentioning that, and let me explain myself. Yes I know that ozone depletion and global warming are two different things. And Global Warming is the extremity of temperatures (colder in winter, hotter in summer… longer winters and summers, shorter autumns and springs etc…). But Bella doesn't know the difference. My uncle is an environmentalist so I know somewhat about the two. I'm not going to lie and say I'm all-knowledgeable on the subject. But from my experiences in talking with people, most people really don't know there is a difference and considering that I am not Bella I made sure she did not have much knowledgeable information/opinions about global warming etc… I would have had to flame myself if I made her ramble off some Noble Prize winning speech on the state of the earth's ozone layer b/c most people are not that informed. 

However, I did read that thing in a magazine and a lot of people believe everything they read in magazines and well, I made it that Bella read the mag. an' she believed and now I'm rambling.

But anyways, I totally understand from where you are coming from and thanks for all the info! Go you! Oh, and I can't find that Mary-Sue quiz. I am in the process of looking, and when I find it you'll definitely be the first to know. 

-To the rest of my reviewers….THANK YOU! And I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! and tell yer friends about the story…maybe…pretty please…! =)

**This chapter is dedicated to Mr. Rogers who passed away early yesterday morning. Poor ol' Mr. Rogers. **

**singsWon't you be my neighbor. sings**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

       Novcristiel briskly led Bella down the long corridors to her chamber. The sound of Bella's stumbling footsteps echoed hollowly in the hall. Bella wondered at how Novcristiel could make no sound when she moved. When they reached Bella's room Novcristiel turned to Bella.

       "Wait here," she ordered. "I will be right back." And Novcristiel went out of the room leaving the door opened behind her. 

       Bella gave sneer as she left, turning on her heel to the balcony. She leaned her elbow on the balcony rail, resting her chin in her hand. Bella fussed with her feet. She was restless. It had been ten whole days since she had been let out to do anything, and now, being stuck back in her room again, even for the tiniest moment, did not appeal to her. She stood up and twirled around, her back to the balcony. A familiar song, that her grandparents used to sing to each other popped into her head. Finding herself alone, and in somewhat a decent mood, she began to quietly sing.*

_The very thought of you_

_And I forget to do_

_Those little ordinary things_

_That everyone ought to do_

_I'm living in a kind of daydream_

_I'm happy as a queen_

_And foolish though it may seem_

_To me that's everything_

_The mere idea of you_

_The longing here for you_

_You never know_

_How slow the moments go_

_Till I'm near to you_

_I see your face in every flower_

_Your eyes in stars above_

_It's just the tho…_

Bella's voice had risen as she went along her song but quickly stopped singing when Novcristiel entered the room carrying a large porcelain jug. 

       "Quit your singing and come wash up," said Novcristiel walking into the bathroom. Bella reluctantly followed and entered as Novcristiel was pouring the water from the jug into a large white basin with an attached stand. 

       "Wash your face," Novcristiel demanded as she went to the closet and retrieved a towel. Bella dipped her hands in the water and splashed her face with it. The water smelled sweet, like jasmine or some other pleasant scented herb. When she finished she reached over for the towel in Novcristiel's hand and dried her face. 

       "Come now," said Novcristiel. "Another garment has been finished for you. It's a much more appropriate dress for evening wear and dinner. You must change."

       Bella went out into the bedroom and from the armoire Novcristiel pulled out a gorgeous yellow dress made of satin. 

       "Here, put this on," said Novcristiel and she placed the gown in Bella's arms. 

       Bella quickly went into the bathroom and put it on. The satin was cool to the touch and the gown fit her well. The dress fell down to the floor and covered her feet. It was a slender fit and loosely hung from her hips. The top went down in a modest round cut with a beautiful green and yellow edging. The sleeves were long and ended in a small bell-style, also with the green and yellow edging. 

       Bella went back into the room and stood in front of the mirror. Her jaw dropped. She had never felt so elegant before. She felt like she was dressing up for the Grammy's. She looked at her reflection from the bottom to the top, her eyes fixing upon her breasts. 'Well damn,' she thought. 'This dress makes me look flat as a board.' She turned to the side and inspected. She gave a slight grunt. 'Thanks for the A's mom.' Bella took a quick glance at Novcristiel watching her. 'Damn her and her double D's,' she thought. 

       "They have to be fake," said aloud before realizing it. She snapped her head in Novcristiel's direction to see what she would say but to her surprise all she said was, 

       "What has to be fake?"

       "Nothing," Bella said quickly. "The dress is wonderful. Thank you."

       "You are welcome. You shall be receiving more by the end of the week," said Novcristiel. "Now, let me fix your hair."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Bella was done freshening up the sun was gently sinking below the horizon. A small breeze blew through the halls as Novcristiel led Bella into another room filled with statues and paintings, except this one was furnished in blues instead of burgundies. 

       "Wait here until you are summoned for dinner," Novcristiel said and left. 

       Bella was not waiting long before a Merry Man came and announced that dinner was served and would she please follow him. 

       She was led to the dinning room where Lord Elrond and two of the Merry Men who had captured her when she first arrived were sitting. Again she was placed at the end of the table, opposite of Elrond. 

      "Greeting's lady," said Elrond, seating himself. "Let me introduce you to my sons. This here is Elrohir, and to my left is **Elladen**.  I am sure you recognize them." They both gave a polite half bow to Bella and seated themselves. 

       "Yeah, I recognize 'em," Bella said agitatedly looking at them out of the corners of her eyes, not bothering to hide the anger that glowed in them. She didn't like the fact that she was having her dinner with the people who had so rudely captured her and hid her away for ten days. Elrond caught the irritation and spoke.

       "My dear, there is no need to carry hostile feelings towards my sons. I understand that you are upset, but there is no harm done. They were only doing their duty. How would people of your country act if a strange person came upon them in a mysterious way, carrying objects that were foreign and unknown to them?"

       Bella was going to come back with some retort but Elrond was right and she dropped her stubborn pride. "I guess," she began, her eyes lowered. "I guess we would've acted the same way. We probably would have been quite cruel actually. I…" she stopped. "I apologize." 

       "Your apology is accepted," replied Elrohir.

        Silence engulfed them for a moment when suddenly some Merry Men entered with large silver trays and began to lay them on the table. When they had finished a modest feast of meat, vegetables, fruit and bread lay before them. A young maid came in and poured the wine glasses and placed them in front of each person. Another maid came in and began to light the candelabras and small torches that were placed around the room. When all was finished they quietly left except for a MMIT who stood quietly in a corner awaiting any order that was to be given. 

       They ate their dinner mostly in silence, with Elrond and his son's occasionally trading bits of conversation back in forth in a language that Bella did not understand. 

       When they had finished Elrond summoned the MMIT who was standing in the corner to retrieve the other servants and to clear off the table. 

       "Now," Elrond began. "We must discuss your situation some more. I know I promised to leave this until tomorrow, but some decisions must be made, and made soon."

       "What kind of decisions?" Bella asked.

       "To be honest, my dear, the main decision is what we should so with you," replied Elrond. "How do you like it here?"

       "Well," Bella began, "I'm really not sure. I've been locked in my room for the past ten days, and today was the only day that I've gotten to see anything new. Well yeah, I guess I like it, I mean I dunno, it's really pretty and everything, it's just that, y'know, I don't feel in place." Bella fidgeted with her sleeves. 

       "That's to be understood. You do sorely stick out, but until we find a means for you to return your world we shall try our best to make you accustom to our ways. Elrohir here, as well your hand-servant Novcristiel, shall guide and assist you. As for now, you are free to wonder about the gardens as you please and we shall begin classes to teach you the western written language. The spell Gandalf placed was only to adjust your mind to the Western verbal language. Being able to read will be helpful to you perhaps.

       "Now, the garments that you were wearing when we found you, they are being cleaned and shall be returned to you. But I must request you not to wear them unless you strongly desire too. They are not appropriate for any lady to wear."

       Bella, once again was going to protest. She really could not stand for men to decide what a woman could or could not wear, but she didn't want to argue. She let it pass; she was going to wear whatever she wanted.

       There was a silence for a moment. Elrond seemed to be in a daze, thinking deeply about something until a Nightingale rang in the distance. 

       "That is all, my dear," Elrond said. "You are free to wander the gardens tonight or if you like, there will be some music in the large hall. If you would like to attend Elrohir could escort you there. It is up to you, good evening." Elrond stood up, bowing his head, and walked out of the room. 

       Elladen stood and spoke to his brother in the beautiful language that Bella did not understand. They gave a laugh and Elrohir gave a playful punch to his brother and Elladen bowed to Bella and left. ****

       Elrohir got out of his seat and walked over to Bella. He bowed and introduced himself. "I am Prince Elrohir, and I apologize if I had made a bad impression on you when we first met."

       "It's alright," Bella murmured.

       "Would you like to attend the entertainment tonight?" he asked politely.

       "I'd rather not," Bella replied. "But thank you."

       "Well, if you change your mind you are welcome to attend. Good evening." And with that he turned and walked out of the room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(A/N): Howdy, I was gonna add more to this chapter, but then it would've been reaaaalllly long, I know how everyone gets fidgety with long chapters. So, I hope y'all like it. I should be updating soon…depending on play rehearsals an' my damn research paper( I loathe it). So, REVIEW=you all getting free trip to New Zealand. FLAME=a ticket straight to the 7the circle, 3rd ring…I think that's right, I disremember. 

****this was my Mary-Sue ending to the chapter. Hehe, I was bored:

  Elladen stood and spoke to his brother in the beautiful language that Bella did not understand. They gave a laugh and Elrohir gave a playful punch to his brother and Elladen bowed to Bella and left. 

       Elrohir stood up from his seat and walked over to Bella. Bella felt flustered and she jumped on him and the two had sweet, mad, passionate sex and lived happily ever after for about 5 minutes until they realized it would never work out and they went their separate ways. The end. 


	10. Dancing

(A/N): Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers, you all are wonderful. Special thanks to Shadow975.

I hope you all enjoi this chapter!

Don't worry, it will speed up. I just like to take my time in things.

Hence forth to the next chapter………

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

       Bella watched as Elrohir silently walked out of the room. She sat in silence as the light from the candles dimly lit her face. The gold decorated room warmly shown in the soft light and gave the elegant room a snug and cozy feel. Bella slouched back in her chair, holding her wine glass and sloshing the liquid around. 

       She sat for awhile debating whether or not if she should go to the little party. She decided finally that she would just roam the gardens and make herself familiar to them. After all, she felt that the Merry Men, Elves, whatever you wanted to call them, really did not want her around. 

       She downed the remaining sips of her wine and stood up, walking towards the door. She started to walk down the long, dark corridor not knowing where she was going. There were too many halls in the palace for her to remember them all. She then heard the faint sound of water trickling ahead of her and she knew she must be getting close to a garden. 

       In just a few yards the wall to her left opened up into huge white, marble pillars and a marble patio lay beyond it. Beyond that, a glittery waterfall gently dribbled down into a small stream that intertwined throughout the garden and was surrounded by huge droopy willows. A tiny beaten path twisted along side of the stream and under graceful tree limbs. 

       The stars above her shimmered down making the ripples on the water seem like tiny diamonds. 

       "Shine on you crazy diamonds," Bella muttered with a half smile. She walked over to a stone bench and sat upon it. The coolness of it giving her goose bumps. 

       A short distance away Bella could hear the sound of music being played intertwined with the sound of laughter and melodious voices. And there, sitting on the bench, Bella began to feel very alone. The sound of happiness only a small ways away made her heart ache and a lump found its way to her throat. 

       Two fireflies danced in front of her, as if mocking her in her loneliness, and then quickly flew away. Bella felt so out of place and she longed for some company but her foolish pride wouldn't allow her to say so. 

       Finally the weight of it all was too much for her. Tears blinded her and she let out a choked sob; and with that she let it all out. She cried for her loneliness, she cried because she wanted to go back home, she cried for the strangeness and uncertainty that surrounded her, and for everything else that was built up inside of her.

~~~~~~~

       When Bella had finally quieted herself she slowly got herself up and walked over to the stream and splashed the cool water on her face. Beneath the willow where she crouched she could still hear the voices and music echoing in her ears. 

       "Feeling sorry for myself is gonna get me nowhere," Bella whispered to herself. "I can at least make myself sociable."

       With that Bella got up and brushed the dirt off the edge of her dress and slowly made her way to the music. 

       She came upon a brightly lighted room filled with many people. She hid herself behind a pillar and watched the goings-on. Women in fabulous dresses danced quickly around with such fabulous ease with the men, and the music was bright and lively. Laughter filled the room and everyone looked very merry. Bella suddenly felt very foolish and was about to leave when she heard a voice from behind.

       "So you have decided to come join us?" said the voice. "I am pleased."

       "Oh!" Bella cried turning around in alarm; her face turning red at the fact of being caught snooping. "Ye-e-es. I was, uh, walking through the garden, and I uh, yeah. Are you Aladdin?"

       "No, my name is Elladen," he said laughing. "Well, now that you have had your cry and are done feeling sorry for your self, would you please come in and enjoy the entertainment instead of standing outside in the cool air?"

       'How did he know I was crying?' Bella thought to herself, but before she could say anything she was being dragged into the room. Elladen brought her to a wire bench with ivy leaves entwined about it. She took a seat and watched, her eyes devouring every splendid sight. 

       At first Bella kept her eyes lowered, fearing that she was being stared at, but then she realized that no one paid any mind to her at all. At first Bella felt insulted. 'Shouldn't they be looking at me?' she thought. 'I'm the oh-so wonderful new alien, they should be interested.'

       But then her more sensible side kicked in. 'Don't be stuck up Bella,' she told herself. 'You're nothing special. Just another human, it's not like they've never seen one before.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

       "Ah, so I see she has finally decided to join the company," Elrond said to his son, Elladen, observing her from across the room through the crowd of dancing Elves. 

       "Yes, I believe her loneliness has gotten the best of her," replied Elladen. "And I'm glad it's sooner rather than later considering that she'll reside here for quite some time."

       "I agree," said Elrond.

       "Agree with what?" Elrohir asked as he came up to them after finishing a dance.

       "Bella," Elladen said motion towards her with his head. "She's decided not to be so glum and to grace us with her presence."

"Aha, so she has. Well that's grande. She still looks rather intimidated by us all though," said Elrohir. 

       They watched Bella through the moving figures as she sat alone on the bench. She watched with wide eyes, but her posture showed that she was shrinking back in a way. Bella then took her eyes off the crowd and looked up the three men. 

       "Well, now that you have her eye, one of you should be so kind as to offer her a dance," Elrond requested. 

       Neither Elladen nor Elrohir were all too eager to dance with her, for, even if they would not admit it aloud, they were still not quite use to her. She was in fact a mortal, and not only that, a mortal from a supposedly different world. But their manners got a hold of them. They would not be judgmental without evidence, or at least try not to. Elrohir was the first to accept the request and he walked over to Bella.

~~~~~~~~~~~

       Bella watched the dancing people until she felt a nagging in the back of her mind. Someone was watching her. She looked around and her eyes landed to her left where, through the people, she saw Elrond and his two sons looking at her. She saw them speak and then Elrohir started to make his way through the crowd. 

       'Oh shit' Bella thought immediately. 'Have I done something wrong?' 

       Bella stood up in a quick, flustered movement and tried to make up an excuse for an unknown crime as he came up to her. 

       "I-I'm sorr-," Bella began.

       "Would you like to dance?" Elrohir asked cutting off her sentence.

       "Yes," Bella said rather quickly without realizing her answer.

        "I mean no." She said. Elrohir raised a questionable eyebrow at her. "I mean, I suck at dancing, and therefore I cannot dance with you."

       "Well, that is unfortunate. But I am sure you cannot be all that bad," Elrohir replied. "Please, I insist. We shall move slow if you wish."

       Despite the fact that her mind was telling her 'no', she didn't want to be rude and accepted. "Alright, I guess. But I told you so."

       With that Bella timidly walked out onto the dance floor with Elrohir and started to place her hands around his neck. 

       "No," he replied as he gently took her hands in his. He took her right hand and held it up and rested her left on his shoulder. 

       "Like that," he said as he placed his left arm around her waist. 

       "Is this waltz or something?" Bella asked him.

       "A waltz?" he replied? "I have never heard of that. This is a Benteia. A fairly easy dance I might say." Within a second the music started and Bella was being moved across the floor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

       After the entertainment had finished, the minstrels bowed as everyone clapped. Bella was glad it was over, though she didn't dare mention it. She had struggled very hard to keep up with Elrohir, who was quite the skilled dancer, and she had two left feet. Also, Bella wasn't used to this kind of dancing. She was used to her club dancing; shaking her ass and getting low. That kind didn't take a lot of talent and skill. This was quite the King and I – without the poofy dresses.  

       After she had excused herself from the company, she wandered through the halls aimlessly trying to find her way back to her room. She came soon came upon the great room in which she had been brought the day she first arrived. She was about to walk past when she heard hushed voices. She tiptoed to the edge of the room, peering behind the corner. 

       There she saw Lord Elrond and Gandalf speaking to each other. She strained her ears to see what she could hear. 

       "I see," she heard Elrond utter. The rest of the words she could barely make out. She caught a few clips of, "should we….her…tomorrow…would she…I am not…you sure…metal…destroyed." 

       Suddenly Elrond stopped speaking and Bella stood up straight and tense, listening eagerly. 

       "There is someone out there," Elrond said. Bella's stomach began to twist as she heard the shuffle of Elrond's robes coming closer. She looked around, trying to think of an excuse for her being there.

       When Elrond came around the corner he saw Bella examining a large painting of an Elf adorned with armor. 

       "What are you doing here child?" Elrond asked.

       "I was, just, uh, looking at this painting," she said quickly. "It's beautiful." 

       "I see," Elrond replied. "But I think that it is best if you go back to your chambers now." Bella looked at him, trying to hide the fear that filled her. She didn't know if he was mad at her or not, but she did not want to stay around to find out. 

       "Goodnight," said Bella.

       Elrond didn't say anything at all and watched as Bella turned and walked down the corridor, disappearing into the dark shadows. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(A/N): la la la, done. I know; another boring chapter. But something big is going to be happening next chapter! Yahoo! 

But please, REVIEW and I will let you borrow Brad Pitt for a message. Flamers, you all shall receive fleas.


End file.
